


Hooky

by nyghtmare



Series: Tumblr NSFW Prompts [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Dominance, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Horatio got Marcus a collar.





	Hooky

It was still early in the morning when Marcus found himself awake. He’d spent a great weekend at Horatio’s house, but unfortunately Monday had come way too fast and Horatio had to get ready for work despite Marcus’s protests to stay in bed.

In the end, Marcus decided to start the day too. He’d just finished brushing his teeth when he paused to look at himself in the mirror. There was a simple, black leather collar around his neck with a silver O-ring resting in-between his clavicles and he shuddered looking at it. Horatio had given it to him.

Horatio stepped in behind Marcus already dressed for work. He slipped his arms around Marcus’s waist. “Admiring your collar?” he asked. His lips trailed lightly up Marcus’s neck just above the collar.

“Yes,” Marcus replied with a grin as he leaned back against the other man. A light shiver passed through him. He couldn’t help it, ever since they’d started dating a spark had lit between them. They couldn’t get enough of each other.

“Not now,” Horatio said when he noticed his boyfriend shudder, but he wasn’t entirely sure if he was trying to convince Marcus or himself more. His arm tightened around Marcus’s waist as his hips rocked himself against the other man’s rear.

Marcus’s breath hitched. Horatio was aroused, he could feel it. He rest his palms flat on the sink to calm himself. Horatio had patience for days, Marcus did not. He swallowed hard, looking at Horatio in the mirror. “Tease.”

“I think you should wear your collar to the hackerspace,” Horatio said, a grin pulling at his lips. He liked the idea, but he certainly wouldn’t make Marcus wear it if his boyfriend wasn’t comfortable with the idea yet. “I want Wrench to know you belong to me.”

Marcus bit his lip, struggling against the wave of arousal that pulsed through him. The dark look in Horatio’s eyes was not helping matters. “You don’t have to worry about him.”

“Tell me who you belong to,” Horatio said, his voice low. He shouldn’t have stopped himself. He really did need to get to work. Should have…

“You, I belong to you,” Marcus replied.

Horatio’s hands found their way to the front of Marcus’s pants. His fingers made quick work of the button and zip before they were teasing in. He slid his other hand up the front of the older man, moving his fingers over bare skin as he pushed Marcus’s shirt up.

Marcus’s breath hitched, caught in his throat. The muscles of his abdomen clenched under Horatio’s touch. He lifted a hand to reach back for Horatio, but the younger man stopped him.

“Don’t,” Horatio said, “don’t move or I’ll stop.” His fingers brushed over Marcus’s cock, feeling the other swelling under his touch. He ran his palm flat over Marcus’s length despite the limited space in Marcus’s pants.

Marcus swallowed hard, dropping his hand back to the counter top. His palms pressed against the cool surface, fingers splayed as a shudder passed through him. “Please don’t stop,” he said, letting out another shaky breath.

Horatio quickly freed Marcus cock from his pants while his other hand reached over the sink and squirted lotion into his hand. He brought his hand back to his boyfriend’s cock and began stroking the shaft, letting the lotion ease his movements.

Marcus’s head dropped forward, biting his lip as Horatio’s hand sped up. He wanted to move his hips, to push into Horatio’s touch, but he forced himself to remain still, groaning at the building pleasure.

Horatio looked at Marcus in the mirror. He loved seeing the collar wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck. Marcus wore it whenever he was at Horatio’s house and Horatio was the only one allowed to put it on or remove it. Marcus was his.

Marcus’s hands balled into fists, but they stayed firmly on the counter. He bit his lip hard, trying to bite back a moan, but it was no use. Heat was pooling in how lower abdomen, he could feel it spreading. He knew he was getting close. His head fell forward again as he let out a low moan, struggling to keep still, but suddenly Horatio’s hand slowed.

“Do you want to cum?” Horatio growled lowly in Marcus’s ear. His hand paused, tightening his fingers around the base of the older man’s cock. It wouldn’t stop Marcus from climaxing eventually, but it would slow it down.

“Yes!” Marcus groaned out in frustration.

“Beg for it,” Horatio replied, teeth tugging at the lobe of Marcus’s ear.

Marcus shuddered as Horatio’s hand began moving again, but it was painfully slow, teasing. “Please,” he said, letting out a shaky breath. He was struggling not to move.

“Not good enough,” the younger man replied. “Look at me.”

Marcus looked at Horatio’s reflection in the mirror. “Please, sir, let me cum,” Marcus begged. He couldn’t help the shudder of excitement that passed through him, but Horatio’s hand stopped, tightening again.

“But you are for my pleasure first,” Horatio said, his voice deepened with desire. His fingers tightened on the base of Marcus’s cock, temporarily denying his boyfriend, his release. “I’ll tell you what, you get on your knees and suck,” he said. “And if you do a good job I’ll let you cum.”

Marcus let out a shaky breath, trying not to make a sound of frustration. He tried desperately to will himself to calm down despite how much Horatio’s dominance turned him on. He turned once the younger man had stepped back away from him and instantly dropped to his knees. His hands fell to his thighs, fingers tightening in the fabric. He looked up at his boyfriend.

Horatio quickly worked open his pants and freed his aching, neglected cock from its confines. He loved seeing Marcus like this. “You love to please me, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Marcus replied, his eyes falling to his boyfriend’s cock.

“Good boy, show me how much you love my dick,” Horatio said. One hand gripped his cock as the other rest on the back of Marcus’s neck, leading his boyfriend towards his length.

Marcus parted his lips, letting Horatio lead him. His tongue slid out over the tip before he took the head into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. His tongue slid over the sensitive flesh, circling it and prodding the slit. He shivered as he heard Horatio’s breath hitch.

Horatio shuddered, his hips pushing forward as he let out a low groan. He hadn’t realized just how neglected he’d been until Marcus was finally touching him. “Quicker,” he demanded. “Suck it.”

Marcus began bobbing his head, his eyes closed as he moved. His tongue slid out along the shaft, caressing the heated skin underneath and he swallowed around Horatio, cheeks hollowing out again.

The younger man groaned the second he’d felt himself slipping into the slick, warm heat of Marcus’s mouth. He looked down at the other, watching himself disappear past his boyfriend’s lips. “You look so hot with my dick in your mouth,” he said, shuddering.

Marcus hummed in response sending the vibrations racing through Horatio’s cock. He built up a quick pace, bobbing his head. Occasionally, he tilted his head to change the sensations. His hands tightened in his pants, fighting the desire to touch himself. Every moan he drew from Horatio’s mouth, every dirty comment sent jolts of excitement racing down his spine straight to his groin.

“Good boy,” Horatio said, fingers running lightly along Marcus’s jaw. “Take it all.”

Despite the growing ache in his jaw, Marcus kept his quick pace. Only pausing briefly to suck on the tip. His tongue pressed into the slit and he groaned, tasting the pre-cum that leaked out. He lifted a hand and slid his palm over his boyfriend’s balls before lightly giving them a squeeze.

“Fuck yes,” Horatio groaned out. “Touch me just like that.” The pleasure was growing, the pressure was coiling in the pit of his abdomen and his muscles were clenching. He was getting so close. His hips shifted, growing more desperate the closer he got, but he kept his hips still.

Marcus’s head was moving again, sucking hard as his head bobbed quickly. He slid his hand back, pressing his fingers against his boyfriend’s perineum to add to his pleasure.

The younger man was getting so close. He could feel the coil tightening, the heat was radiating down through his cock as the pleasure grew with each passing second. “So close,” he groaned. “Do you want my cum?”

Marcus moaned around Horatio’s length. He wanted it, wanted to taste the other and feel him exploding in his mouth. His movements sped up despite the aching protest in his jaw, head bobbing quickly. His cheeks were hollowed out as he sucked hard.

Horatio moaned. “You’re going to swallow every drop,” he said. He looked down at Marcus again, his eyes darkened from arousal. He was so close it didn’t take much more. He felt the pressure suddenly give, his body flooding with heat as pleasure shot through his cock. He moaned loudly as he released into Marcus’s mouth. Shuddering as he felt the elder man swallowing him down.

Marcus gradually slowed his actions. He paused with the tip of Horatio’s cock still in his mouth. His tongue moved over the overly sensitive tip, catching the last few drops of cum before he let his boyfriend’s cock fall from his lips.

The younger man leaned heavily back against the wall for a moment, as he slowly came down from his post release high. He reached out and ran his fingers lightly over Marcus’s jaw. “Get up and I’ll reward you,” he said with a smirk. He quickly tucked himself back into his pants as Marcus climbed to his feet. He pulled Marcus’s back flushed against him. One arm was wrapped around Marcus’s waist, holding him while his other hand move to Marcus’s weeping cock.

Marcus’s breath hitched the second Horatio was pumping his length. His head fell back, dropping onto Horatio’s shoulder as the much-needed attention pulsed through him. He moaned his boyfriend’s name lowly.

Horatio’s free hand moved up over Marcus’s stomach, feeling Marcus’s abdominal muscles moving beneath his fingers. His lips moved up his boyfriend’s jawline as his hand firmly worked Marcus’s shaft, the leaking pre-cum making it easier for his hand to glide.

Marcus’s pulse was racing again, his breathing irregular. He’d been desperate before, so turned on. Horatio barely had to touch him. He was on the verge of release already and he moaned. “Please… can I cum?” he breathed out.

“Yes,” Horatio replied to Marcus’s relief. “Cum for me.” His hand paused so he could draw his thumb over the tip of Marcus’s cock. He pressed a kiss to the side of Marcus’s neck as his hand sped up again, firmly stroking the shaft.

A shudder passed through Marcus. His breath caught in his throat before a moan escaped his lips. He felt himself slipping and seconds later he fell over the edge, groaning Horatio’s name as his seed shot out, spilling over his boyfriend’s hand and messily to the floor below. He collapsed back against Horatio.

Horatio grinned as he kissed Marcus’s head. “Good boy,” he whispered. His hand gradually slowed before he released his boyfriend length and carelessly wiped his hand on his pants. He wrapped both arms around Marcus’s waist as they relaxed together.

“Thank you, sir,” Marcus mumbled, a lazy grin pulled at his lips.

Horatio smiled and turned Marcus around in his arms. He leaned down and softly kissed his boyfriend’s lips. “Maybe I should play hooky from work,” he said softly, resting his forehead against Marcus’s. “My pants are too dirty now anyway.”

Marcus chuckled softly. He loved when Horatio was demanding and dominating, but he also loved the moments immediately after when his boyfriend was soft and caring. Horatio always took care of him.  “Let’s stay here.”

Horatio smiled. “Good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from tumblr! Hope you enjoyed it and there will be more from me soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
